Umid Zumradov
Umid Zumradov is the son of Ali Shar and Zumurrud from the Arabian Nights fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Umid Zumradov Age: 14 Parent's Story: Ali Shar and Zumurrud Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Drusiano Fantoccio Secret Heart's Desire: To help out a girl in need while disguising myself. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making curtains. Storybook Romance Status: My parents are kinda strict about dating, so I'd like to find a girl whom they like. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to fidget a lot. I often scratch my upper arms to the point where they get red and puffy. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's great to learn all the essentials of fairy taling here. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I've always resented sports. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Umid is short, with olive skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a green and purple striped robe in the traditional Uzbek style over a green shirt and purple pants. On his head is a green skullcap. Personality Umid enjoys sewing and is quite skilled with it. Having grown up being very close to his mother and older sisters has helped him learn the skill. He is definitely a mama's boy and has a close bond with her. He isn't as close with his father, Biography Salom! I'm Umid Zumradov. I'll relate my story to you. My father was the son of a merchant in Khorasan and inherited a fortune, but soon squandered it. One day, he saw a beautiful slave girl, Zumurrud, at the market teasing the men who tried to purchase her. Ali Shar decided to buy her. Zumurrud helped Ali Shar gain a lot of money by making curtains for him to sell, but one day, she sold them to Barsum, the brother of one of the men who wanted to buy Zumurrud. He kidnapped her and imprisoned her in his harem. Zumurrud escaped from Barsum's harem and disguised herself as a male soldier. She soon arrived in a city where there was a tradition that after the king dies, the first stranger to arrive at the gate is to be the new king. She thus became king of her own kingdom. She caught the men who tried to buy and kidnap her and had them executed. Ali Shar eventually came to the city, and Zumurrud revealed herself to him and took him as her husband. And, to complete my parents' joy, they have three children. First are my two sisters, Shahnoza and Gulchekhra, and then last is me. I like being the only boy because I'm heir to my mother's kingdom. Our palace is located not far from Bukhara in the dry deserts of Uzbekistan. It's quite far from the sea. My expertise lies in sewing. I am very skilled at sewing, and I love making curtains. It's fun working with all the beautiful cloths with ornate patterns. I learned sewing from my mother, whom I'm very close with. I've been selected to be the next Zumurrud, which is why I'm going to Ever After High. School is treating me well. There's all sorts of people here, and I like the variety. The climate takes a bit of getting used to, since it's a lot wetter here than back home. I don't mind at all, though. There's lots of good food in the cafeteria as well. Like everyone, there's problems I face in life. I have a bit of a strained relationship with my dad due to my love of sewing. He's always been concerned about me doing what he calls "women's work" and is afraid that I'm going to get teased. I keep reassuring him that no one here teases me about it. He always tries to talk me out of it. It took him a long time to accept the fact that I don't like sports, but he still doesn't like it when I sew. I also tend to fidget a lot. I was diagnosed with autism when I was little. I take medications to help ease the stimming, but it can be hard to manage. Sometimes I carry fidget spinners around and play with them. Unfortunately, some of the teachers don't like them, so they often get confiscated. I always get them back at the end of class. How do I feel about my destiny? It's both good and bad. I'll probably end up getting sold, but at least I'll get to be proactive. I'll get to plan my own escapes and travel to faraway cities. There's some kind of destiny conflict here, which seems to be a big issue. I personally don't want any part in it. Trivia *Umid's surname is derived from the Uzbek word for emerald, zumrad. (Zumurrud's name means emerald.) *Umid plays the zurna, a traditional music instrument in much of western and central Asia. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:Ali Shar and Zumurrud Category:Uzbek Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress